You and Me
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: A songfic to the song 'You and Me' By Lifehouse. It's James' POV during graduation.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter…that belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I do not own the song You and Me…that's by Lifehouse. Anything you don't recognize is mine…which is basically the plot.

This is in James' POV

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up and I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time._

I've been at Hogwarts for seven years with her. The time has flown by. I've liked her since third year, loved her since fifth. She's hated me the whole way. Now, it's our graduation, after seven years, I still can't get a date with her, but I won't give up.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

I'm not even paying attention to the ceremony, she's so beautiful. She's wearing a forest green, strapless dress, which sparkles with her every move. Her sandals are silver, with a small heel. There are three straps around her foot, one around her ankle. She's wearing the perfect amount of make-up, light black eyeliner, black mascara, sparkle eyeshadow, a bit of blush, lip gloss and body glitter. Her hair is down and way, just framing her face perfectly. She has a pair of silver earrings dangling from her ears, which have an emerald on the bottoms, and a matching necklace. Oh crap! They have been calling me to say my speech! I'd better go!

_All of the things I want to say,_

_Just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

That was terrible! I kept messing up on the speech I've been practicing for weeks. Why? Not because I missed my cue, because she was smiling at me. That's the first time she's ever had a look that wasn't full of hatred, but of actual happiness, when directed at me. I was so amazed, I tripped, on my words, and while I was walking away.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. _

Now, we are standing on the side again, oh, I rally want to touch her hair, her skin, hug her, kiss her! But, I can't. Why? Because, she'd skin me alive, then kill me, plus, Sirius would never let me live it down. And, when would I do it?

_Something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_Everything she does is right._

She went up and did her speech. She is perfect, along with her speech. Every move she made was beautiful, especially in that dress. Every word came out perfectly. I'd never get a chance to dance with her. She hates me so much. Sure, I'll get loads of invitations to dance, but I'll turn them down if I don't get a chance to dance with her.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of –_

Wait! I do get a chance to dance with her. The Head Boy and Girl always open the Graduation Ball together. Should I do it? I really want to, but she might hate me even more, if I do it, if that's possible.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. _

The song we are dancing to is This Love Will Last a Lifetime, by the Weird Sisters. She is a very good dancer, and she looks beautiful. Her eyes and my eyes met, green and hazel, gazing into one another. Oh my go, those eyes are beautiful. I'm going to do it, I think, yes, I am. Right before the song ends, on the line 'This kiss will last, just like our love- (music) 'For a li—fe ti—me. Yes. I'm going to do it.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

I can't believe it! I did it, and she didn't push away! My dreams have come true!

I kissed Lily Evans!


End file.
